1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for protecting and enhancing the appearance of exposed, roof-situated cooling equipment. More particularly, this invention pertains to a roof unit for a conventional evaporative cooler.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Evaporative or "swamp" coolers are employed quite commonly for both home and office temperature control. Such units are designed for mounting on the roof of the home or office structure and include inter alia a blower and a pump for generating water flow. As air enters the unit, the water evaporates, cooling the air. The cooled air is then blown inside the structure.
While such coolers function effectively in hot (and, particularly, in dry) environments, their usage poses numerous problems. Since they are designed for roof mounting, these (metallic) structures are subject to intense heating as the sun beats down. Temperatures may be reached at which the cooling efficiency is drastically reduced, leading to increased costs of operation and maintenance expense. Conversely, during the winter months such units, which necessarily provide air flow paths into the housing or office structure, must be covered to prevent the escape of heat from the interior. Again, the mere presence of the evaporative cooler on the roof can lead to further diseconomies.
In addition to problems posed by the exposure of the roof-mounted units, such units (which come in three standardized cube-like sizes for residential use) are generally unattractive, presenting a bulky and weathered appearance, and can depreciate the value of both a house and the surrounding neighborhood. Often, where possible, such units are mounted on the rear half of a pitched roof to secrete such "eyesores" from view. However, the pitch of the roof is often insufficient to conceal the unit. Furthermore, even rear-mounted coolers are visible from the backyards of both the owner and his neighbors.
Some attempts have been made to deal with the problems associated with the necessary roof mounting of evaporative coolers. Canvas tarps are commonly used during the winter months when the cooler is not required, reducing heat transfer and attendant costs. Such tarps or other coverings provide limited protection against heat loss. However, the compositions of the generally-unsightly flexible covers are generally somewhat permeable and of insufficient insulative character to prevent the loss of a material amount of heat. Therefore, one must expect to realize increased heating bills during the winter months from a roof-mounted evaporative cooler.
Fences have been employed to enhance the aesthetic values of roof-mounted coolers. Unfortunately, such picket-like structures often appear out of place on a roof, doing little to enhance the appearance of the structure.